Talk:Katra
I believe this page still requires most all necessary information from ST: Enterprise --Gvsualan 13:21, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) : Rewrote the article and include info from the ENT episodes. -- Q 21:24, 6 May 2005 (UTC) Where The Katra is Stored Was it ever stated that disembodied Katra's were stored at Mount Seleya? I don't believe that it was.--Andrew 05/02/05 17:20 PDT : I found a reference in that the katra ritual was meant to store katras in the 'Hall of Ancient Thought' it is not mentioned if this was on mount Seleya. -- Q 16:25, 19 May 2005 (UTC) Moved or Copied? Spock didn't seem to have all of his faculties after being regenerated at Genesis. He didn't even know what pon farr was. It seems to me that the katra is moved from the dying body, not copied. --Andrew05/14/05 16:52 PDT : The speculation text is not that clear but Spock transfered his katra to Doctor McCoy, afterwards he enters the radiation room, performs several complex tasks and is even able to speak to Kirk. This suggest that transferring a katra is nothing more then making a copy off. If it was'nt Spock would not be able to do al those things. : It also could be possible that after performing a katra transfer, the orginal katra from the person who started the transfer, would fade away after a period of time. Maybe that is the reason that a katra transfer is done very close to someones death. But this is really speculation. : When he was found on Genesis Spock was nothing more than a newborn child with al the capabilities a newborn, the ability to learn and its instincts but nothing more. -- Q 09:13, 15 May 2005 (UTC) ::Or perhaps death itself wipes the katra from the body? --Andrew 05/18/05 17:23 PDT ::: Who knows. There is no further canon info on katra's, at least none that I could find, but surely, would'nt there not be a catch22 somewere ? -- Q 16:25, 19 May 2005 (UTC) Don't forget, Spock in #3 after getting his Katra back repeats what he said at the end of #2 "The Ship out of danger?" "I always have been and always shall be your friend" although in the context of not being in danger. --TOSrules 05:06, 19 May 2005 (UTC) :This would support the copying of a katra, a person would make a personal backup this way with al the memories until that moment. Once restored the person would remember them. I wonder if memories, gained during the time the katra was inside someone else, from the carrier of the katra would also be restored ? -- Q 16:25, 19 May 2005 (UTC) ::Spock's flashback actually presents a significant problem with the 'copying' analogy, as he repeated verbatim words spoken after his ''katra had already been transferred''. A purely materialistic explanation might be that Spock retained knowledge of the events following the transfer of his katra through McCoy, since he was present at Spock's death. Talk about an out of body experience... ::Frankly, in order to appreciate the subtleties of the whole business, we'd probably all have to die first ("sufficient points of reference" and all that). Any adequate explanation of 'Vulcan mysticism' is metaphysical at best; overthink it and you'll just hurt yourself. 03:51, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :::And that makes me think of another question and possibly an answer to both. Spock and McCoy's whole "remeber" scene lasts only a second or two (at least that's what they show). It seems hard to believe that all of Spock's knowledge, memories, and personality could be "downloaded" that quickly. Perhaps the "remember" part is merely establishing a telepathic connection which, provided both the "server" and "client" (to extend the "download" analogy) remained within a certain proximity, allowed the "download" more time to complete and would continue to update the katra copy until death or unconsciousness overtook the "server".Andrew 04:01, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::: I never saw it as a flashback, actually. Spock being a very logical creature, he would have already lined up exactly what he wanted to know and say should he ever see Kirk again post-katra. If he remembered asking at the end of #2 if the ship was out of danger, why would he ask again? He would have already had his answer. There is no logic in repeating conversations that have already happened. In short, I saw his repetition as a lack of memory, not a restating of memory. - gothelittle 7/11/11 TAS In Spock's consciousness is transfered from his giant clone back into his dying regular body. While it is not explicitly called his Katra it seems to have many features similar to the fal-tor-pan. Do you think it is reasonable to mention this in the article? TAS is canon for Memory Alpha. 19:52, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Ark contradiction the article says "Although they were analyzed by Vulcan scientists (one of them even tried to meld with an ark), they were not found to contain a katra." However an intact katra came from one of those arks... so shouldn't we amend that statement to be less final? The scientists believed they did not contain katra... but they were apparently incorrect! MonkeyWidget 15:59, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Egyptian Connection The Katra seems to be very similar to the ancient Egyptian concept of the 'Ba,'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egyptian_soul#Ka_.28life_force.29 the part of a person that represented everything that made that person an individual. It can also be compared to the 'Ka,' which was like a double of the person that was left behind when the person died (and is the reason food and drink were buried with Egyptian dead). The similarity seems too close to me to be coincidental and I wonder if there are any statements made by Star Trek developers that would back up the connection. If there is any support, this seems to me to be something worth mentioning in the page note. Legionaireb 22:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :It should be added if there is evidence the writers had it in mind.--31dot 22:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC)